


One Einstein Stand

by andiebeaword



Series: Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Little smut, Moving on since Maeve, Spencer with his season 10 women, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: For this one shot, I am writing about the date that never came to be with Spencer Reid and Dylan Einstein. Reid was definitely flirting with her in the only episode she ever appeared in. This is how I imagine their date would've gone. A part of this will cover my Humiliation square for cm-kinkbingo on tumblr.The relationship: Acquaintances. Dates. Friends. Long Distance.Warnings: Angst. Smut. Fluff.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Dorian Loker, Spencer Reid/Dylan Einstein
Series: Criminal Minds Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115534
Kudos: 10





	One Einstein Stand

"Uhh, Einstein, right?" asked Rossi. 

"Heh, Bet you don't ever forget it," said Dylan. 

"You're kind of young to be a forensic specialist, aren't you?" Rossi asks another question. 

"Finished medical school at 19 and then residency afterwards," replied Dylan, "My dad really wanted me to live up to the family name." 

Rossi and Morgan leave with knowing smirks across their faces. 

\-------♥-------- 

"He really went for a bigger boom this time," Dylan Einstein said, still on her elbows and knees, laying just out from under the vehicle that once had Allen Archer sitting in it with a homemade pipe bomb strapped underneath. 

"I recognize the make-up. 92% nitroglycerin, 8% nitrocellulose," came Doctor Spencer Reid's voice, Derek Morgan chuckling from the other side of the truck. 

"Straight out of the cookbook." Dylan couldn't help but chuckle at her own words. Between herself and the two men, she felt she was the only one who could crack jokes at this hour. Although, she did understand that she was not here earlier to work to diffuse the bomb as were the two men. 

"Good memory," Reid said, also crouched down near Einstein, gripping his hands to the ground in an attempt to pick himself up. As he was finding his footing, so was she. 

"I have a thing for numbers," she smiles, hoping the cute FBI agent would at least try and crack jokes with her. She wouldn't care either way, but it still was worth a try. As she raised her eyes to meet his, she saw that his were lowering themselves on her chest. She felt herself blush slightly, not wanting to make anything of it. 

"...and quantum theory," Reid spoke again, choosing to shoot a small jab at her given name. Her name tag was on full display and just so happened to be clipped on her coat right where her boobs were. She got over her small growing crush, if only to raise her hand and finger up at him, letting him know she got the joke he finally decided to tell. 

"Funny," she gave him a wide-tooth smile, as if she was trying to over compensate for something. Or maybe a feeling. Before the two could continue their little conversation, Morgan cut in, ever-so rudely letting them know the third wheel was still present. 

"The unsub certainly singled Allen out. He could have planted the device in his home, but instead he chose his truck because he wanted to ensure that Allen was the one who triggered it." Picking up what his friend was putting down, Reid blurted out his thoughts, almost cutting Morgan right off. 

"He needed to make sure the hero died. Kill the family, and they just become martyrs." 

"Well, it's a wonder he even realized that he triggered the bomb," Morgan spoke as he slid his sunglasses off his face. 

"Maybe he heard something when he stepped on the pedal," Spencer questioned as he opened the driver side door, looking to see if anything could be under the gas. 

"What, and knew not to move?" Morgan asked incredulously. "C'mon, what's this guy got, an ex-paramilitary background we don't know about?" Before Spencer continued the conversation, Einstein walked up to the car door, opening it as wide as it could go, so that she could let the FBI men know she was about to take off and to call her if needed. 

"Brenda Archer's first husband, Grant, was military. Is it just me, or do you think it's odd that Allen ended up marrying his best friend's wife?" Einstein just stood there. She wanted nothing more than to crack some more jokes, try and lighten the mood, but it didn't seem like the time. 

"I don't know. Shared sorrow could build a bond," Morgan stated, clearly trying to think logically about this. 

"J.J. and Kate said the house was like a shrine to the deceased." 

"Well, that would explain why he kept all this stuff out here," Morgan said, waving his hand over the random knick knacks debrised all over the inside of the truck. "He feels like he's living in someone else's home. That kind of man would be desperate for recognition." 

Spencer notices a tissue stuck down by the brakes. He reaches down and pulls it out. "He was crying." Spencer leans all the way back, giving Morgan a scrunched up look. The pieces are falling together as Morgan takes out Allen's iPad and opens it up with a click to see the story's front page news. 

"This could be why," he says as he shows Spencer. 

"Reliving trauma or feeling guilty about something."

"I think we should ask him."

"And his wife." Just as the words left Reid's mouth, Einstein's voice scared him, causing him to turn his head around to face her; reminding both of them that she was in fact, still there, and had heard their entire conversation. 

"That's what you guys do? You just...talk a lot?" Dylan asked the two men, still sitting in the truck that once had a bomb attached to it. 

Embarrassed a little at being profiled by someone like Einstein, Reid made a face, looking off to the side, quickly coming to the conclusion that the woman in front of them was perfectly right. Morgan pondered this correct assumption as well, finally answering her back. "Well, there's also a lot of kicking down doors involved." With a smirk crossing his face, Dylan almost took that as flirting. All Spencer could do was face Dylan again, this time nodding his head to her regarding Morgan. Unbeknownst to Einstein, all Spencer was agreeing with was that Morgan kicked down doors. He just watched and could hold a gun. 

Returning Morgan's still-there smirk, Dylan replied, "Sure. I'm heading back to the lab. I'll let you know what I find." She spoke quickly and diligently, racing away from the truck towards her own car.

"Thanks," said Reid. What she didn't see in her haste, was Spencer's fallen face which went from a smile to a frown as he let his hooded eyes follow her all the way until she got in and drove off. It was just as well that he didn't get to ask her out. He was still heavily grieving over losing Gideon. He wasn't in a good place to ask anybody out, let alone someone like her. 

\-------♥--------

On the plane ride back after solving the case, David Rossi walks over to the young man, clearly knowing what's going through his head as he continues to play the ghost of his mentor in a game of chess. "You ever gonna finish this game?" The older man says as he gestures with the hand that's holding a shot of bourbon. Spencer replied, without so much as moving an eyelid. 

"It's a tough one. Playing yourself can be difficult." He continues looking at the board, rubbing two fingers under his chin. 

"Playing a ghost even more so," Rossi sighed. "He's gone, Spencer." Reid froze silently, looking over at his colleague, gathering that eventually he was going to sit down across from him. "Keeping the game going won't change that." Little did Spencer know, Rossi was speaking from experience. For one reason or another, both of them had stopped their contact with Jason Gideon. And now, they only had themselves to blame. 

"I know," Reid whispers. "I just thought that maybe I could keep part of him alive if his last game never ended." That struck a chord with Rossi. Coming to his own conclusion, Rossi spoke in a lighter tone. 

"Neither side will ever win playing like this." 

After a small wave of silence, Spencer spoke. "He hated goodbyes." 

"Gideon also hated unfinished business," Rossi stated as he finally moved from his standing position next to Reid and over to the seat across from him like Spencer earlier predicted. "So...let's finish it." Just as he stopped speaking, he moved to grab one of his black rooks. As he lifted it up, Spencer blurted. 

"What are you doing?!" Rossi ignored the young man's shock. 

"Moving my rook." Like it was obvious. The kid had much to learn. Spencer was stunned. 

"Do you know how to play chess?" In his head, Rossi's thinking, I thought this kid was smart? Does he not know I learned the game before his parents probably ever met? 

"Who do you think Gideon played before he met you?" Rossi asked, narrowing his eyes at Spencer. Letting this newfound information sink in, Reid then assumed that Rossi could potentially be just as good as Gideon was, being the only person to have ever beat him in chess. 

"I'm probably gonna finish it in five moves." Rossi gave him one of his sure, okay looks, as Spencer lightly tapped all his fingers near the board before making his next move. Once made, he smiled. One that Rossi had missed. "Check." 

Rossi scoffed as he chuckled to himself. "Don't hold your breath, Sonny Boy." Reid made another move. "You uhh, met Einstein, didn't you?" Spencer felt himself blush slightly, choosing not to make eye contact with Rossi. 

"Y-yeah, I did, how'd you guess?" 

"Morgan and I met her back in her office before Archer came across the bomb under his truck." Ah. So Morgan had met her before, Spencer thought. Soon the game was long forgotten as Spencer went on to tell Rossi how he felt himself wanting to ask Einstein out, but, at the same time, felt he wasn't ready for anything more, like he felt he had been with Maeve. "Kid, just because you want to dip your toe back in the pool, doesn't mean you gotta dive in all the way." Spencer thought about this. Maybe just a date, to get himself out there. No harm, no foul. "And, maybe something will bring her to Virginia, you never know." 

\-------♥-------- 

As Dylan made it home after another adventurous day of work, she thumbed through her mail. One of the letters read that it was from the Critical Care and Pulmonary Medicine seminar for medical examiners. Of course, she would go. She was, after all, top in her field in her hometown. She checked the letter, looking to see where it would be held this year. Quantico, Virginia. Wait a minute...that's where the BAU is from. Which also means that's where Dr. Reid lives....

"Hey, honey, how was your day?" 

"Fine, Jasper, what are you doing here?" Jasper is Dylan's on again/off again fiance. They've never officially called it quits, as in telling their parents and friends. Both have very busy work schedules that by the time they end up together again, it's conveniently time to see family and friends. 

"I uhh, slept with someone....else." This floored Dylan. Breaking up and making up, while not entirely thrilled by it, was doable. But cheating? That's where her line was drawn. 

"You're in luck then, I'm going out of town for the weekend. When I get back, I want you gone." With that, Dylan made quick work of packing for the last minute seminar. Once she was done, she fled her apartment, knowing that when she got back, if Jasper wasn't gone like she wanted, she knew people who could help her out. 

\-------♥-------- 

"Why, if it isn't the infamous Einstein," Rossi cleared his throat as he greeted the smiling M.E. Dylan almost didn't recognize the elderly BAU agent. 

"Right back at ya..."

"Rossi. David Rossi," he said. Dylan shook the man's hand, wondering if the doctor was with him or not. She allowed her eyes to wonder just a little bit. Apparently that was enough to catch the man's eye who was already in front of her. "If you're looking for Dr. Reid, I'm afraid I couldn't entice him to come." Not wanting to be completely transparent, Dylan tried hard not to allow her cheeks to blush just then. 

"Oh, I-I'm not.." Dylan stumbled ferociously over her words. 

"Here, and don't say you saw me," Rossi handed Einstein a business card. One that had a one Dr. Spencer Reid's phone number printed on it. She nodded and decided to make her way to her hotel room for the night. 

It was already after 10:00 p.m. when she managed to make it up to her room, having flopped on her queen size bed. After deciding it'd be in her best interest to get up and change into her pajamas for the night, she took out the card from her coat and sat it down next to the phone on the nightstand. After her teeth were brushed, hair pulled into a ponytail, and in comfy night clothes, Dylan sat on the edge of the bed, receiver in hand, fingers dancing over the buttons. 

After three rings, he picked up. "Hel-hello?" Dylan froze. What should she say? What could she say? Why did she even dial his number just now? "Um, hello?" Shit. 

"Ye-yeah, hi. Um, it's Dylan..Einstein! From Indianapolis," she managed to get out. When she heard nothing but silence to follow on his end, she tried to further explain for the rather late night call. "Um, Spencer, can I call you Spencer? Anyway, I um, decided last minute to fly out to Virginia for a seminar and well, I'm here..in a hotel...and I was hoping, maybe, you'd want to see me? Tomorrow!" God, did she sound desperate? 

"Einstein? From the bombing case?" Spencer sounded pretty out of it to Dylan. She just knew she'd woken him up, but thankful he wasn't acting angry with her. 

"Ya know what? I am terribly sorry I called at this ungodly hour, just, um, hang up and forget I woke you up?" Just as she was about to hand the receiver on the phone, she heard him speak up. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" 

"Yeah, um, I said I could meet you at the seminar tomorrow? Say, um, around noon?" Okay, Dylan, you can do this, just say yes, and go to sleep. 

"Great. See ya then." 

\-------♥-------- 

It was after 1:00 p.m. and Dylan was now walking around the seminar aimlessly, just hoping she'd catch the look of Dr. Reid's hair above the other patrons. She thought, only temporarily, about calling Jasper. Then, she remembered. He cheated. She wanted him gone by the time she got back. "Fancy running into you here," a deep angelic voice whispered into her ear. Spencer. Dylan turned around with a smile as big as she could manage. 

"Hey! You're here! Again, I'm sorry I called you last night." Spencer immediately shook his head. 

"I'm not. Truth be told, I've been thinking about a way to ask you out ever since the plane ride back from that case." He wasn't lying. He remembered just what Rossi had told him. One date, even if it didn't lead anywhere, was better than staying on the sidelines, so to speak. "Why don't we go grab a bite to eat? I know a great Burger joint just down the way." 

Dylan nodded, and the two walked over to the restaurant. While their conversation started off awkward to say the least, Dylan and Spencer were both pleasantly surprised to find they did have some things in common. They both enjoyed learning new pieces of trivia and facts, they both enjoyed reading textbooks as well as old fashioned literature. Dylan really loved to crack jokes a lot, while Spencer only did it to smooth over the tension of whatever situation he happened to be in at that given time. 

Eventually, Spencer began talking about how much he loves working at the BAU. Dylan listened inventively, thinking in her head that this can never be more than this. A date. A single date. They both love their jobs too much for something as silly as romance to get in the way. That in of itself was evident. After Spencer insisted on grabbing the bill, he walked Dylan back to the seminar. "Look, Dylan, I know we live states away from each other, but..."

"Let me stop you right there, Spencer. I like you. But, like you, I also love my job. I think we owe it to ourselves to wait for someone we'd be willing to walk away from these jobs for. You know?" Spencer thought about it. He nodded, seldomly. With a small waive of his hand, he watched Dylan walk back into the building as he began his trek to his apartment. Alone. 

\-------♥-------- 

Dylan was now in the comforts of her hotel room, sitting on the edge of her bed, in the exact same spot she was the night before. Debating on whether or not to call Spencer. Except, tonight, was for a completely different reason. Without thinking, she had left her engagement ring in the night stand drawer. She had been wearing it the day she met Spencer, but, he must not have bothered to notice it, or he knew and never mentioned it. Still twisting up her fingers in the cord, Dylan made a snap decision she hoped, that if she'd come to regret it, it'd be one hell of something to regret. "Dylan?" Spencer's sleepy voice came thru the phone. 

"Spencer...hey, look, I'm sorry to wake you...again, but, well, it's just, I leave for Indiana tomorrow morning, and...." For some reason now, she couldn't seem to get the right words out. Luckily, Spencer could hear the unspoken words just as clearly. 

"Text me your hotel and room number." With that, she heard the line die. She pulled out her cell, quickly shooting him a text with the information he'd asked for. She saw another unopened message. From Jasper. She chose not to read it. Instead, she opted to rid herself of all her clothes, with the exception of her thong and her favorite silk robe she always brought with her. Feeling slightly nervous, Dylan pulled a shot of Jack from the mini fridge and downed it in one gulp. Just the liquid courage she needed. Knowing they'd need it, if all goes well, she also grabbed a condom from the drawer and set it on top near the lamp and phone. Moments later, she heard knocking at her door. 

"Hi," Spencer cooed as Dylan opened her door. He had pajama pants on, mismatched socks and chucks, and only a blazer covering up his upper half. Any doubts that were in Dylan's mind vanished the second her eyes caught his chest. 

"Hey, yourself," she purred, as she grabbed onto his blazer, yanking him all the way inside her room, closing and locking it after him. Within seconds, Spencer's hands were caught up in Dylan's hair, and their lips were playing a sexy game of tongue of war. Much to Dylan's surprise, Spencer won. As she pulled them closer to her bed, she pulled his blazer back, exposing his broad shoulders, uncovering his forearms, letting it fall to the floor. Spencer broke their kiss, trailing his lips and tongue across her pressure point, down her collarbone, pushing her robe away from her body, exposing her plump breasts to his blackened eyes. 

With every ounce of hesitation thrown out to the wind, Dylan lets out an almost painful moan the second she feels Spencer's teeth graze her nipple, engulfing one boob entirely in his mouth. She whimpers at his actions, fumbling with one of her hands to bring one of his to her neglected breast, ghosting over his fingers while he takes the hint. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Dylan smirks, finding her voice to ask Spencer one of many things that have been plaguing her mind. "So, uhh, fuck!, have you been thinking about this...oh, shit, um, since we met?" She swore she heard the man who was assaulting her torso growl before her. And that, alone, caused a wave of ecstasy to travel to her nether regions. 

Reluctantly, Spencer popped his mouth of her boob, quickly swapping his hand with the other. Dylan felt what she assumed was only the first of many orgasms to hit her tonight. As she cried out in a terribly pleasurable mix of pain and warmth, Spencer decided that was the perfect opportunity to answer her earlier question. "I knew I liked you, yes, but no, I only thought of this---since the moment you walked away from the truck." Dylan barely heard anything that left Spencer's mouth, aside from the sexual noises he couldn't contain. 

Carefully and methodically, Spencer trailed the fingers of the hand that was on her breasts, down her abdomen, landing just inches away from her dripping heat. Smirking at the thong she was wearing, Spencer couldn't help but crack a joke. "Dressed to impress, huh, Einstein?" Dylan chuckled at that. Before getting down to the nitty gritty, she retorted. 

"As always, Doctor Reid," this time, she leaned in and whispered her words directly into his ear. With that, she felt a finger (or two, she couldn't be sure) of his thrust up inside her, hitting her g-spot in the most perfect way. "God, fuck, Spencer!" Her eyes shut and the intensity she was experiencing, clawing with her nails down his back as best she could. 

"Ready to cum again, little girl?" Taken aback by the sudden nickname, Dylan arched her back in response, one she felt did nothing but urge Spencer on more. "I get the feeling you can be quite the bitch between the sheets, if you gave in." Dylan had to wonder for a very brief moment if this was the persona the good doctor put on for one night stands. If so, then she'd just have to make sure they lasted as long as their bodies were willing. 

Ignoring his last comment, she chose to answer his question, instead. "Yes, I feel it. I'm uhh, fuck...ready." She slowly opened one eye as she heard laughter coming from Spencer. He wore the proudest smirk she'd ever seen on a man. With a small taunt of his index finger, he tsked at her. 

"No cuming until I say you can. Got that, little girl?" Without waiting for an answer, Spencer shoved what felt like an additional finger up inside her, taunting her with a multitude of motions, encouraging a slew of curses and cries from deep within her throat. Each time she could tell he felt she was close, he'd still his movements for a bit, then give her more. After what felt like the millionth time, Dylan cried out. 

"Fuck! Spencer, cut the crap, and give me my fucking orgasm!" Shock and arousal gleamed in his irises, and without warning, he swiftly grabbed the condom off the night stand, tore the wrapping, wrapped himself up and shoved it where she begged him to. Hissing at the contact, both Dylan and Spencer were afraid they'd fall off the edge together. Sure enough, he lost himself inside her, pouring his seed into the condom. No longer able to wait for his verbal encouragement, Dylan released her own throbbing orgasm, tightening around Spencer in the best way possible. 

Once they both came down from their highs, Spencer couldn't help but breathlessly point out how she didn't wait for his say-so. "It's cute, you guessing I'm a bitch in bed." All Spencer could do at this point was laugh, quietly, to himself. Taking the condom off and tossing it in the waste basket, he opened the drawer on the night stand, guessing Dylan kept some wipes inside in anticipation of their hookup. 

He doesn't find the wipes. What he finds is her engagement ring. 

"Uhh, Dylan, what's this?" Spencer asks as he turns back around, her ring in his palm. She couldn't find the words needed to give him an answer. "Is this...are you...married?" He whispers the last word. This prompts Dylan to find her voice, not so much her words. 

"No!" She was quick to answer. "But, well, I uhh, just broke it off. Right before coming here, actually." As she finished, she could hear the heavy sigh Spencer let out from the other side of the bed. "We've been on again, off again, for a while now." 

In the smallest of voices, Spencer whispered, "Please tell me I didn't help you cheat on him." 

Dylan winced a little at his phrasing. "Spencer, I promise. No cheating happened. At least, not on my part. But, we love our jobs too much to be anything more to each other, right?" She hoped she hadn't sounded too hopeful in her last remark. 

"Thank you. And well, let's just say this, you, it helped me more than you'll ever know." He gave her a sincere smile, causing her to return it. Without saying it in so many words, Spencer was thanking Dylan for helping him crawl out of the miserable hole he'd dug himself into after having to watch Maeve die. He recoiled inside himself, not wanting to break his newfound cocoon. But, with Dylan's help, he shattered it. And it felt great. 

Spencer pulled his clothes back on and made his way to her hotel door. With a small smile and a waive, he opened it and was on his way out when Dylan startled him with another question. "You sure you don't want to just sleep it off here? I promise I'm not bad company." He laughed a little at that. 

"Nah, I'm good, thanks. I kinda just want to sleep in my own bed." With that, he left. 

\-------♥-------- 

Months later, Spencer found himself climbing staircase after staircase of an apartment building, eager to meet an Agent Loker, while on a case. Once he got to the door, a number 214 could be seen nailed to it, he knocked. Seconds later, a woman with red hair answered it, leaving the chain on. "Hi, um, I'm looking for Loker?" It came out as a question. For all Spencer knew, there could have been more than one person inside the apartment. After an awkward silence, the woman slowly closed the door, only to finish unlocking it all the way and opening it back to let the gangly man inside. "Thanks," was about all Reid could whisper after that. 

The woman had on what appeared to be a robe, though she was clutching it fairly tight near her neck. "I'm Dorian Loker. You must be from the BAU?" She questioned after giving him a once over. Spencer let his mouth hang open just a little too long, that when it came time to introduce himself, he lost his voice temporarily in the process. 

"Uhh, yeah, yeah, I'm Spencer--" Loker held a hand out to shake his hand, "I don't really shake hands," he said as he gazed down at the woman's outstretched hand in front of him. 

"Right," Loker replied, quickly, patting the top of his hand with hers, before moving on as if they didn't just share a rather awkward moment. "Great. So we're set up in here," she begins to take her robe off, "the apartment's directly across the courtyard. The guys just left to get breakfast." Reid follows her as she talks. 

"What do we know about them?" Spencer asks. 

"Roman Azarof and Taras Yudin work at a Trucking Company in Anacostia," Loker goes to pull up a pull down bed, revealing a board with pictures and thread, "but really it's just a front for the Russian Mob." Feeling more comfortable, Spencer takes off his satchel, places it down on the floor near him. "Roman's bad news. He assaulted a shopkeeper with a chainsaw back in 2008." Her hands are now squarely on her hips. 

"Which one has the uncle that may have kidnapped Sophie Troy?" 

"Taras. But uncle is a loose term. As far as we know, Taras has no blood relatives in the U.S. He's only been here two years." As Reid is getting a better look at the board, Loker is pulling the closet doors open, revealing some pretty heavy duty equipment, required for them to do their jobs. "It could be any older figure in this crime network." Then, Loker begins speaking to Reid in Russian. "Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты говоришь по-русски, так что это не большая трата времени." [Please tell me you speak Russian so this isn't a big waste of time.] 

Spencer just stares at her for a moment. A woman who is beautiful and can speak fluent Russian? It took him a moment to respond. "Не беспокойся Я делаю." [Don't worry. I do.] 

Clearly satisfied with his answer, Dorian replies with "Good." She goes to pull a sheet off of some more equipment as she continues her informative rant. "There's a lot of down time in surveillance. I hope you brought something to read." Ah, oh did he. Before he could share with his talkative partner, his choice of book, he catches the title of hers. 

"Great Expectations. You like Charles Dickens?" Taking note that he may have been talking a little bit fast, he made it a point to tone it down a notch. 

"Believe it or not, I haven't read him before," Dorian tells him with a sigh. "Figured it was high time to change that." She gave him a small smile. 

"He's great. That moment where Pip finally learns that Estella was always groomed to break men's hearts always--"

"I haven't gotten there yet." Loker cut him off, her smile now gone, in it's place, an annoyed look. Realization washed over Spencer's face a little too late. 

"Oh, well, I think you're gonna like that part." 

Hoping he would refrain from spilling any more details, Dorian just nodded, sarcastically, "Terrific." In, what seemed like a split-second decision, Loker dropped her book in Reid's hands, before darting in the opposite direction. "I'm gonna go put on a fresh pot of coffee." Turning the book around in his hands, all Spencer could do was let out a heavy sigh, mentally kicking himself for ruining one of his favorite novels to the woman he still had to work with for God knows how long. Great. 

\-------♥-------- 

After listening in on the Russians, Spencer made a comment about how their cleaning lady, Fana, spoke Yoruba. "You speak Yoruba?" Dorian was quickly learning this Spencer character was smarter than he looked. She almost hoped he could detect the hint of curiosity in her voice. 

"I can get by," Spencer says as he down half of his cup of coffee. The two share a strange moment of silence. "This is really good coffee, by the way." He spoke, in hopes of not coming across as weird and awkward as he believes himself to be. "Coffee's a language in itself."

Intrigued, Loker quips. "Who said that? Dickens?" Now, she was definitely hoping Spencer would detect not only her curiosity, but also her attempt at flirting. 

"Jackie Chan." Reid said, simply, nodding his head as he brought his mug up for another sip. The two turn away from each other at the same time, trying their best not to let the other see the growing smirks across their faces. 

\-------♥-------- 

Instead of reading, Spencer passed the time by drawing in his sketchbook. Dorian was otherwise engaged in her Dickens novel. Sure enough, his phone rings, causing him to set aside his doodle and answer it. "Hey Garcia, what do you have?" 

"Taras Yudin is a very horrible meanie." Reid loves how this job never ceases to change his friend's colorful language. 

"What did he do?" 

"In 2012, he was questioned in the brutal killings of a gang member's family in his hometown of Volga, but there wasn't enough evidence so the charges we dropped, and he left Russia."

"Is there anyone else from his hometown in D.C.?" Reid asked. "Someone must've helped him when he first arrived here. It could be Dyadya."

"Oh, it's hard to tell with all the disposable cell phones he uses, but keep looking will I."

"Alright, thank you so much, Garcia. Bye." And with that he folded his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. 

"Something's going on," Loker said, suddenly, causing Reid to walk over to her and listen in as well. While listening to the Russians discuss their plans, Spencer and Dorian shared knowing looks between each other. 

\-------♥-------- 

Hours had gone by, Spencer now had about four drawings finished and taped up to one of the walls inside the apartment he and Dorian had been stuck in all day. Hearing the unsubs over the intercoms, Reid watches as the scene he hears plays out before him. He doesn't like that the cleaning lady is now being propositioned by one of the Russian men. He turns his head to Dorian, pleading with her to help. "We should do something." 

"We can't." She states, clearly. 

"He's beating her up." Spencer's voice gets louder and hops an octave. 

"You bust in there, you blow the entire case. Yours and mine. Think of the big picture. You want to kill Sophie Troy, or thousands of people if a missile shipment gets out?" As Loker continues trying to verbally knock some sense into the good doctor, all Reid could do was stand there, unable to shut off his ears to what he's hearing. 

\-------♥-------- 

Listening in to more surveillance, Spencer and Dorian are now both sitting down, waiting for further information to show itself. Spencer has one hand resting underneath his chin, stroking it slightly, while the other is rested on the table just inches away from Dorian's. At the mention of a name Spencer brought up to Garcia, Dorian moves the hand nearest Spencer and places it on top his own. Only she seems to notice. After hearing similar talking, all Reid could say was, "This isn't good." He's already finding himself making a mental note to be more appreciative of those who work in surveillance, like Loker. 

\-------♥-------- 

Once Spencer hears the words, she has to die, he can't sit down any longer. Dorian gives up on trying to restrain her new partner, so instead, she follows him. Just as Spencer hears Rossi's words through the phone, "Reid, are you there?" a gunshot goes off. 

"Stop, stop, listen!" Loker urges Reid to halt his movements and open his ears. Much to their surprise, the two discover that Fana was having an affair with one of the Russian men. 

\-------♥-------- 

Feeling bad about both, ruining part of her novel and almost sabotaging their plan, Spencer opted to go back to the apartment in hopes of helping Dorian out in any way he could. "That should do it," Loker said, finishing packing up her equipment after a job well done. Turning to Reid, she continued, "Hey, thanks for coming back to clean up. You didn't have to." 

"No worries, I, um, I wanted to apologize for almost rushing in there to save the wrong girl, as it turns out." Twice in one day, Spencer finds himself mentally kicking his big brain for jumping to otherwise horribly wrong conclusions.


End file.
